Hidden Depths: Part One
by Kyla1
Summary: Somethings wrong with Kathryn and it's up to Q + Chakotay to discover what. Should I continue it?


Disclaimer: Not mine e.t.c e.t.c   
Authors note: This isn't finished yet but I do have ideas, if you think I should continue it then please tell me!  
  
  
Hidden Depths,  
  
Kathryn Janeway jerked upright breathing heavily. The little twinkling reassuring lights of her cabin had been swallowed by an all encompassing black.  
"Computer, lights!" She barked, groping for her dressing gown, nothing happened. She swung her legs out of the bed gathering her gown around her. She slapped her comm badge.  
"Janeway to Torres," No reply,  
"Janeway to anyone?" Still no reply.   
Okay Kathryn thought, must be a technical glitch, she'd try and inch her way towards the door and avoid the various objects scattered around her room. She started walking in the general direction she thought the door was based. There were no sounds, she realised, the normal low pitched hum that showed voyager was working had disappeared, despite herself she started to feel panicked.  
"Pull yourself together Kathryn," She told herself crossly, her voice fell flat in the darkness. She walked forward about twenty paces, then she flung her arms out and tried to feel for the door. She must have walked the wrong way she decided. Turning around she started moving again. Her feet were moving across the floor but she couldn't feel anything beneath her feet. She walked another 20 paces before stopping, there should be something there by now, little beads of sweat formed on her forehead.  
"Kathryn," The voice came out of nowhere and filled the empty space, growing and growing until it was all that was there, the voice was neither male or female, young or old, it was just a voice.  
"Who's there?" Kathryn's own voice was swallowed up by the black almost before it left her lips. She heard a noise above her.  
"Hello?" She peered upwards just in time to see an embodied head heading straight for, it's lips were wide open and it's hair trailed behind it. It was wailing and the noise echoed after Kathryn as she tried to run. She screamed as loud as she could into the emptiness longing for someone, anyone to hear her. Then suddenly the screams were extinguished.  
  
Captain Janeway strode her way down the corridors towards the bridge. She ignored the crew as they said their good mornings to her and headed straight into her ready room.   
"Headache day," Tom Paris commented spinning back to his console.  
"Let's hope that's all," Harry Kims handsome face stared after the Captain as she stormed into her ready room.   
Captain Janeway sat down and started automatically working at the padds on her desk.   
"Hello Kathy," The voice made her glance up.   
"Q," She sighed in exasperation, Q was sitting on her couch in his red uniform grinning like a loon.  
"Is that all Kathy?" He asked, he didn't think that was a very warm welcome.  
"That's all Q," Captain Janeway bent her head back down to the padds and resolved to ignore the annoying Q sitting opposite her. Q pouted, he wasn't used to his Kathy behaving in such a strange way, there was usually some form of affection in her voice. It was one of those weird alien things she had. He stood up and walked towards her.  
"Aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" He raised one immaculate eyebrow,  
"No," Came the short answer. Q frowned, he wasn't used to being brushed off so easily.  
"But Kathy," He felt disgusted at himself, pleading with an inferior! Captain Janeway looked him full in the eyes.  
"Go away Q," Q felt shocked, she had never spoken so harshly to him before, he looked her full in the eyes and discovered she meant it, with a click of his fingers he was gone.   
  
Commander Chakotay was sitting in the mess hall having a quiet cup of coffee before starting duty.  
"Chuckles!" He spluttered and managed to throw half the scalding coffee over himself.  
"G'hark!" He cursed in one of the klingon curses B'ellana had taught him. Q grinned.  
"What the hell do you want Q," Chakotay growled trying ineffectually to wipe off some of the coffee stains.  
"Do I need a reason to visit my favourite little star ship?" Q asked, "Everyone's in a bad mood today." Chakotay sat himself down again.  
"No, we just don't appreciate you startling us, especially when we're holding hot cups of coffee!"   
"Point taken," Q nodded, "Anyway the reason I wanted to talk to you is Kathy,"  
"Why do you want to talk to me about Kath...I mean Captain Janeway?"  
"There's something wrong with her." Chakotay frowned.  
"I saw her last night and she was perfectly fine,"  
"Ah!" Q smiled like he'd made a great point, "That was last night, this is this morning,"  
"Well how much could've happened in that time?" Chakotay threw up his hands in exasperation. Q looked surprised.  
"Why lot's, I mean in one night you could..."  
"Okay, okay!" Chakotay interrupted, "So what if something is wrong, what is it?" Q smiled and snapped his fingers.  
"Q!" Chakotay found himself floating in the air in the bridge. "Put me down!" Q floated next to him.  
"You're quite safe! They can't see or hear you,"  
"That's not what I meant," Chakotay muttered under his breath.  
"Now," Q began importantly, "Watch,"  
Chakotay looked,  
"Watch what? There's nothing going on?"   
"Exactly," Chakotay was getting a headache.  
"Exactly?! Look Q I don't know..."   
"Shut up and listen Chuckles," Q was getting impatient. "Listen, it's quiet, since when is your bridge quiet? Kathy's always talking about something or another." Chakotay paused, Q did have a point there.  
"She's probably just got a headache." He watched Captain Janeway walking across the bridge towards Harry she stood behind him and peered over his shoulder. He saw Harry tense his shoulders, preparing for one of the Captains famous shoulder squeezes she was in the habit of giving. She walked passed. Harry looked surprised for a minute, then relieved and went on with his work.   
"Look Q," Chakotay began, "I know you have a fondness for the Captain but it looks like she's just having a bad day, now if you'll just put me back on the ground."   
"Look you're the one with a fondness for her!" Q was insistent, "Look in her eyes and then you'll know what I mean." Q disappeared leaving Chakotay hanging in the air.  
"Q?" Chakotay called, "How do I get..." The problem was solved, he plummeted down to the deck landing with a bang just inches from Tom Parises boot. Tom jumped out of his skin.  
"Where the hell did you come from?" He said startled.  
"Thanks for your concern!" Chakotay groaned trying to get up.  
"Commander what happened?" Janeway barked from over the other side of the bridge.  
"She's been in a bad mood all day," Tom muttered from the side of his mouth  
"Just my favourite letter of the alphabet playing tricks," Chakotay struggled to his feet clinging onto Toms chair for support.  
"Q," Captain Janeway nodded, "He paid me a visit earlier."   
"Yes Captain, he..." Chakotay paused, he was looking in Captain Janeways eyes. He was suddenly struck with what Q meant. He'd always thought of Kathryn's eyes like a lake, there were always barriers there, and they always reflected the right emotion at the right time. But if you knew her, and if you could look below that they had hidden depths and there were things going on in there that no-one knew about and if you knew her that way you could sense the real emotions that were going on. But now they were just a mirror, there was nothing below the reflection no depth in them. They showed what they were supposed to show and nothing else. It was like she had lost her soul. He was suddenly aware of people calling him.  
"Chakotay!" Tom was shouting in his ear,  
"Sorry, what?" He jerked out of his dreaming state.  
"I think you should go to the sick bay Chakotay," Kathryn had her back to him now so he couldn't see what was going on.   
"Yes I'll, yes" He stumbled out of the bridge, he didn't go to the sick bay but instead headed for his quarters. He thought as he walked. He could always know what Kathryn was feeling, always but what he'd seen on the bridge had scared him. It wasn't that he couldn't read what was going on, it was that there was nothing there to read. No emotions, no nothing. He got to his quarters and locked himself inside.  
"Okay Q," He called, "I believe you!" There was no reply, "Q?"  
"Good!" Q appeared, "Have a drink, we've got a lot to talk about!"   
  
In engineering Captain Janeway was looking at a console system. Ensign Thacker approached her.  
"Captain? Can I help you," The Ensign glanced at the panel, "Captain." Janeway whirled around and shot the Young women straight in the stomach. The ensign fell to the ground in agony. As if she hadn't noticed Kathryn stepped straight over the wounded women and simply walked over and started keying in codes. She started to chuckle softly. She was in control now and nothing could stop her.  
  
  
So what do you think? Do I carry on? Please tell me!  
  
  



End file.
